The True Vampire Knight
by Hitagiii
Summary: A complete alternate route for Zeryu. Most original concepts will be kept.
1. Prologue

Hitagiii here :3

The idea for this fic came to me when I was reading the manga. I was like "just choose someone and be done with it, urg..." sooooo I was not happy with how the story progressed, I decided to write my own route. Zero deserved some love D:

I plan for this to cover all main events and battles as an alternative to the original series, as well as keeping original characters. I'll also try to write it in a way that someone new can read it without much difficulty.

I'm a lazy writer, so bear with me as I crawl through this mega project~

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, the respective author.

* * *

Snow was falling in a distant forest, enveloping the scene with a pure white color.

 _So cold..._

Blood was trickling down on that snow, decorating the scene with a crimson red color.

 _It is... not supposed to be red..._

 _So where is all the red coming from?..._

 **"Vampires."**

A tall figure stood before me, clad in black.

\- Are you lost, little girl?

The strong wind muffled his voice, but I can still remember clearly what he said.

\- If that's the case, then can I drink your blood?

With a maniacal expression, the man stuttered towards me.

 _No, stop..._

Drawing near to my terrified face, his fangs were at the back of my neck...

\- No... Stop it!

Suddenly, a hand thrust through that vampire's chest. A dull "thump" resonated, and he fell down to the snow, not moving anymore.

\- You're a disgrace to all vampires.

 **"Blood-drinking monsters who disguises themselves as humans."**

With that hand, now dripping with the fallen vampire's blood, that youth nicked a taste from it. He revealed sharp fangs just like the other, but his eyes displayed a worried look:

\- Are you okay?

 **"Vampires exist,"**

Only then I realized my face was also splattered with blood.

 **"but most people don't realize it."**

With my hollowed senses, I came to a conclusion.

My earliest memories began on that snowy day, with those vampires.


	2. Day

Hitagiii here again for chap 2 :3

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, the respective author.

* * *

Ten years later, at Cross Academy.

At dusk, female students are swarming at the Moon Dormitory gate, hoping to catch a glimpse of its inhabitants, as usual.

⁃ Don't push! Hurry up and move it!

My voice get lost in the mob, as usual. Unable to fully push them back vocally, I have to resort to blocking them with my own body, as usual.

⁃ It's curfew time for Day class, so just go back to your dorms!

Oh yes, I haven't introduce myself. My name is Yuuki Cross, and I'm a first year prefect in Day class. This Cross Academy is a prestigious private school where its student body are divided into Day class and Night class. Both classes share on-campus facilities in rotation. However...

It's ALWAYS a complete CHAOS when it comes to classes change in the evening!

⁃ DON'T GET SO BOSSY JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A PREFECT!

The angry crowd behind my back growl their dissatisfaction, as usual.

*creaks*

⁃ Oh no, I'm late...

⁃ WOWWWW!

The reason why students from the Day class always crowd the gate at transferring time is because the Night class is an elite group of students...

And they're all COMPLETELY GORGEOUS!

From inside, each and everyone of the Night class walk out in elegance, with an air that almost feel otherworldly. Except...

⁃ Good morning ladies~ Still as pretty as ever I see~

Hanabusa Aido-senpai... Please don't add any fuel to the flame... Silence creep through the air in split second and burst when nearly a hundred girls scream in joy at their idol's bubbly greeting. I get myself stomped flat to the ground as I try in vain to stop them from blocking the road of the Night class. However, someone lend me a hand out of that miserable state:

⁃ Are you okay, Yuuki? They're always so difficult to manage.

 _Oh no... Not before him... I look pathetic!_ Steering my viewpoint upward I definitely know for a fact that my face is now glowing a shade comparable to ripened tomatoes. His face at close range is too much to handle for a young energetic girl like me.

⁃ Kaname-senpai!

A cool demeanor plus refined facial features is enough to charm any girl, so I'm not really to blame if I swoon over him for only a little, right? Tall stature, sparking red-hued eyes, nicely shaped nose, complete with wavy prince-style soulder length brown hair, what could a girl ask for more?

Anyway, I hastily hop back on my feet, or risk being killed by the Day girls' icy stare.

⁃ Yes! I am just fine!

I can't completely hide my blushing face, so I avoid his eyes. It's not good showing him the same appearance that every other girl here have. I knew he chuckles at my chicken face, but his voice is filled with melancholy:

⁃ You're always so formal with me that it makes me really sad...

⁃ Oh... But I didn't mean to... After all it's because you saved my life!

Kaname Kuran, Night class representative, dorm leader of the Moon Dormitory, and...

The one who saved my life ten years ago.

⁃ Don't worry about it anymore. It happened too long ago.

Kaname-senpai strokes my hair gently, adding even more color to my face. _Boohoo... I like it... but not in front of everybody..._

*grabs*

A hand lashes out, stopping Kaname-senpai from playing with my hair. With eyes looking straight into Kaname-senpai, the owner of that hand spoke sternly:

⁃ Class is starting, Kuran-senpai.

Senpai releases himself from that hand's grasp, still keeping his cool attitude:

⁃ You're scaring me, Mister Prefect.

Senpai walks away from us, but he got stopped in his track. Some girl offers him a rose in reverence of his beauty (of course, why am I not surprised). Thanking her, he continues his journey towards the school building steadily.

And here we have the BIG jerk Zero Kiryu. He's also a prefect like me, but as you can see, his attitude is WAY OFF. His only positive point is his good looks, but I can never, NEVER admit that. Over 180cm tall, with platinum silky hair, lavender clear eyes, a muscular build and a symmetrical cross tattoo at the left side of his neck, it's even hard for me to conceal my fantasies. After all, I'm just a normal girl in her first year of high school. Duty or not, no one is going to stop me from peeking at beauty.

⁃ It's none of my business how much you suck up to Kuran, but you DO know the rules right?

He barks at me, completing the annoying Zero-ish look with his signature Yuuki-killer-glare. I pout back in retaliation:

⁃ Shut up... I know already...

They're different from the rest of us.

The aristocratic Night class isn't just any group of beautiful students.

The secret that no one knows about this class... is everyone of them is a "Vampire."

⁃ Oi! Listen up you damn brats! Why the hell do I have to deal with your running and wailing every single day!? Get your asses back to your dorms!

⁃ You Are Late Again! You useless jerk! Eat this, Yuuki SUPER COMBO PUNCH!

⁃ Yeoch! That hurts! You'll pay for this!

⁃ As if! You're the one to talk!

After chasing everyone back and wrapping up this little scene, our real job begins. This prefect position is just a legitimate cover.

 **"Ever since long ago, stretching back into the crevices of history, there has been countless conflict between vampires and humans."**

We, Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryu, are to act as "School Guardians", protecting the secrets of the Night class.

 **"Up to now, when vampires had retreated into darkness and only a select number of people remember the past, the very existence of "vampires" is still a terrifying reality."**

* * *

In another part of the school...

⁃ This is ridiculous.

 **"The true reason why students from the Day class don't know about this secret..."**

⁃ How can you POSSIBLY expect just the two of us to GUARD the whole bunch of those bloodsuckers and DEAL with the screaming idiots every single day!? Huh, DIRECTOR!?

 **"is because we deliberately block of all connections between the two classes."**

With table slamming sounds as accompaniment, Zero begins his rant to the headmaster. _Haizz, what can I say, it is a tough job._

⁃ I admit that it is difficult to deal with every night. Thanks for your hard work! *teehee*

 _Not this scene again..._

Sipping his tea, headmaster, chairman, and director of this Cross Academy, looks absolutely not like anyone in power. Wrapped cozily in his pajamas and favorite shawl, together with his messy hair and happy-go-lucky appearance, no one can tell at first sight he is responsible for the few hundred students and faculty staff here.

⁃ So at least find someone else to help me before this whole thing implodes! She's worse than useless!

⁃ Hey! I am NOT taking that from someone who's late half the time and absent the rest!

 _Ooh, how I sooo want to punch him for this..._

Still gluing to his teacup, headmaster reveals no surge of emotion:

⁃ Impossible. The guardian is a critical role to ensure the coexistence between Day class and Night class, and you two are the only ones I can trust. *sigh* Besides, it's a thankless job with long hours, sleepless nights, and no respect. No one else would want to take it. And... I know that me adorable daughter and loving son won't let me down~

*smash*

 _Ahh... now we need to add this table inside the "list of things to fix" too, beside Zero's personality that is._

⁃ You might have taken care of me, but I DON'T remember EVER becoming your son!

⁃ Haizz, you always obsess over small details... such a pain...

⁃ Oi, Yuuki. You're more his kid than I am. Don't you have anything to say?

Why does the conversation flow suddenly redirect to me? It's Zero's dissatisfaction after all...

⁃ But... the Night class seems to be getting on really well with the others. Ehehe, I'm just happy to help!

An indescriable emotion sweeps across Zero's face, abeit only an instant, I don't miss it. I have observed Zero everyday through four years, and I will still continue to do this from now on. Papa bursts into an emotional fit.

⁃ You're such a good girl Yuuki! Papa is sooooo proud of you! You are the only one who truly understands my pacifist idealism! I dream of the day we break out of the dark cycle of hatred that haunts the relationship between humans and vampires! I believe that if the youth of today can grow together with open hearts and inquiring minds, we can finally build a bridge whhereby our two races will be able to live together in harmony! That is the glory of education! That is the very purpose of the Night class!

⁃ Urg... I'm not listening. This jerk is all yours, Yuuki.

⁃ Hey, wait up!

Papa made an understanding face:

⁃ It's a shame, but I do understand why Kiryu feels the way he does. Even within the vampire community, there are evil creatures that still prey upon humans. That's why it would be a disaster if the truth about the Night class ever got out.

*smack*

⁃ Kaname-senpai would never do anything like that! And there are plenty of honest vampires just like him, too! They're pacifists!

 _Oops, I smacked the table... poor table, I'm so sorry..._

Ten years ago, Kaname-senpai saved me in that snowy forest. He took care of me, brought me to headmaster's - no, papa's place. I did not have any memories before that. He created new memories together with me. Both he and headmaster took care of me like I'm their own daughter and sibling. That night was the night I was 'born'. For this reason, I truly believe that vampires and humans can peacefully coexist, and the start of all that would be this very academy.

⁃ It's duty time for us, papa~ Just leave it to the guardians! We should get going, Zero!

⁃ Don't pull me when you're about to jump out of the window! I'm taking another route tonight! And DO NOT follow me!

Hmm, what's wrong with him? Zero's retorts seem even more fierce than usual. I throw myself onto the nearest branch, and swiftly make my way down to the ground. My common patrol route is to circle around the school building, check the forest, and run a final check in the Sun dorms to make sure no one is out of bed. It's a tiring course, but Zero's is a much longer one, so I can't complain. Besides, I have my own shortcuts~ Swinging from tree to tree is way easier to cover the area without wasting my time on foot. After completing my patrol, I return to my room and get some sleep, which I think does not fully compensate for my spent energy every night. Even the teachers do not know of the real nature of "Guardians." Papa is right, no one would be willing to take this job and bear this responsibility, so Zero and I must carry on together.

* * *

Next morning...

⁃ ... Cross! Cross! Answer this question!

⁃ In the netherworld sir! *giggle*

⁃ Well then... Kiryu that is!

⁃ Also in the netherworld sir! *more giggle*

Chatters filled the room with question and laughter about why both are asleep all the time, but the teacher cut short with a loud roar:

⁃ CROSS AND KIRYU! BOTH WILL SERVE DETENTION THIS AFTERNOON!

I yawned lazily, ignoring the teacher's outrageous yell. Then I gave in to slumber and sank into my dreams again.

When classes ended...

⁃ Not detention again...!

⁃ It's your own fault for staying out all night and sleeping all day.

The person who's roasting me is Sayori Wakaba, but I call her Yori. She's my best friend and my dorm-mate since junior high. Yori has short wavy light brown hair and big hazel eyes. Even I think she's cute and feminine, so it makes me wonder how the guys think about her? But...

⁃ That's something only a vampire would do.

Eh... did she mention... vampire? My face paled at the thought of Yori discovering vampires are attending this school too.

⁃ Ehhhh? You... you don't actually believe in vampires, do you?

⁃ Of course not. I was kidding.

⁃ Oh... right... but hey, will you come to detention with me today? Please please please! It really sucks having to do it alone with THAT JERK!

⁃ No way. And I thought you guys were even good friends.

I mouthed my words loudly:

⁃ Zero is flakey, bad-tempered, and he's always so gloomy it's depressing!

⁃ I can hear you.

⁃ Blehhhh! I-am-saying-it-because-I-know-you-can-hear-me-!

⁃ Can't resist fanning the flame huh Yuuki-chan?

⁃ Wait, Yori! Don't leave me here!

⁃ Now that I think about it, you two are perfect for each other. By the way, enjoy your private time~

Boohoo... Yori left...

And that is the "daily life" at this academy.


End file.
